Episode 11
Episode 11, A Crystal Cloud! Winter continued to watch as he saw Irelia defeated, a light escaping from the storms, it returned to the open box from which it had come. The light faded once in the box, Winter sighed. "Well. He's stronger than I expected, he can think on his feet aswell. Lets see how he'll deal with my next move," With that, he stormed from the watch point, going into the worn corridors of the old castle. Kyoko was left alone on the watch tower, was it a foolish move? She was too afraid to do anything although she could help them. Peering over to the battlefield ahead of the Castle. She saw the cage that withheld Kanon and gasped. It must've been freezing in there. Kanon was crouched trying to hold himself together, if he touched the cage he'd only become colder, he couldn't waste his energy on anything here, he would need to think fast. The Demonic girl who had caused this to him, Tayuya, hovered above him with her sword at the ready, her wings gently pushing backward against the air currents to keep her afloat the sky above his prison. Yo on the other hand was starting to get up from the last kick she had received from Hatori. The Girl was closing in on her, one more smack and she'd be going downhill. A firm foot on the floor, Yo pushed herself to a vertical base, but was pummelled by Hatori's glacial foot. She fell back first toward the low earth beyond the sight of Hatori and Kyoko who stared fearfully from the heights of the castle. Was she gone? "Nimbus!" She called, shooting up from the cliff top on her trusted cloud, crouched. Her crouching seemed to indicate faster speeds on the cloud, like a skateboard of sorts. She was still going up, higher and higher away from the land. Tayuya spotted her and decided to take lift off, coming for her. With Tayuya off guard, Kanon grinned. Time to act. His hands clenched together, one a fist with the other an open palm pressed against the fist. It was time to fight! "Crystal Make: Berserker Bastion" With that, the entire prison shattered around him, revealing his magic. His body was covered in Crystal fragments stetching and curving out like spikes and spines, ranging in sizes from short spikes over his left shoulder to the longest one upon his right forearm that poked out like a short-sword. Turning his head to Hatori, the fights had been switched around! Yo looked down at the oncoming Tayuya, smirking as she leaned back, the Nimbus changing course. She went upside down for a few seconds before she came back with her feet facing the floor as she shot back down at Tayuya. "Dual Scyther" With that, she pulled two folded hair clips from her hair; her hands spread as the two clips grew out into folding Scythes. She jolted her hands backward, unfolding them completely. Each scythe was about 5 foot long, identical. She spun the one in her left hand so that its back rested against her forearm. Tayuya was still rising as Yo has started to fall down to her, her sword clashed against the inverted scythe. The force behind the collision along with the pivoting of Yo's scythe saw no need for a test of strength, the battle was already won. Tayuya was sent off guard, spinning off to the left. Back on land, Kanon tilted his head toward the Demon Hatori. It was time for a fist fight! She made the first movement, bouncing to him with a swift kick, her sheen extension legs allowed to attack with space for her natural body to defend. Her foot hammered on of the spikes, upon first touch it seemed equal, although a split second after, the leg cracked before shattering before her. Her offence was nothing but a scratch upon his defence. She bounced back, the leg reforming with a second now, unnaturally apart, on either side of her chest this time. Yo continued dropping until she came down close to the other fight. She started to pull back, going straight toward Hatori. She folded the right scythe so that it rested on the inside of her forearm, opposite to the left Scythe. Upon impact, she attempted to cross the scythes against Hatori's chest, if she couldn't shatter the Ice she'd tear at her chest. That didn't happen. Hatori bounced back, using her own feet as leverage as Yo was kicked by the Icy legs, allowing Hatori to move back. The kicks were straight into her chest, sending her off balance. She hit the floor, her Scythes and Nimbus returning to their original states as she tumbled across the rocky earth. Tayuya looked down at Kanon, grinning. She knew how to handle this, seeing that Yo was down it was time to oppress Kanon. She pointed her sword to him, a beam of Ice shooting from it like when she had made the prison only this time the beam was thin and when it struck the crystals over Kanon's body were starting to freeze over, attaching them to a circular Ice base under him made from the Prison earlier. He was trapped again! Things were looking bleak for Yo & Kanon, could they get out of this one?! Click here for Episode 12